Frozen Snowflake
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After saving a girl with strange powers identical to his, Jack finds himself falling for Astrid, an enchanting singer with a mysterious and dangerous lineage…
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Snowflake**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After saving a girl with strange powers identical to his, Jack finds himself falling for Astrid, an enchanting singer with a mysterious and dangerous lineage…**

Jack was kept very busy.

He was trying to advoid getting pelted by snowballs, however he was failing miserably.

The guardian's attention was pulled from the children who were all clamboring for his attention. He saw a blur of blue at the lake; he turned and smiled as a young girl skated gracefully into an elaborate jump, landing on one foot before going into another series of jumps.

She looked familiar to Jack- where had he seen her before?

Jack suddenly frowned as he detected tiny cracks appearing in the ice as she moved towards thinner ice.

He knew what would happen.

The children seemed to sense he panic and parted as he ran off towards the happy girl, not aware of the danger she was in.

"Hey!" Jack shouted just as a large crack appeared under her foot.

She froze with a gasp as Jack slammed his staff into the icy lake, freezing the water over better, cursing at himself for being so careless.

She looked up and smiled at him, waving him t join her, holding out a gloved hand.

The guardian looked into her icy blue eyes and saw something that he hadn't seen since he saved his little sister from an untimely death all those years ago.

Gratitude.

He smiled at her before forming ice skates on his hands with his powers and stepping onto the ice. They danced on the ice for quite some time, chasing each other and showing off with fancy tricks.

Finally, Jack looked over at the children and noticed they were gone.

"They all went back home for dinner," she spoke up, her voice catching Jack by surprise. It was husky and sounded light, much like fresh baked bread. "Besides, I should be going as well." She skated over towards the bench that was next to the lake, where Jack noticed a small bag was sitting. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome," stammered Jack, watching as she unlaced her skated, reaching into her bag and take out well worn-in black boots and placing them onto her feet. "Where do you live?"

The girl met his eyes bashfully. "In the castle," she answered quietly, tying the laces of her skated together and tossing them over her shoulders.

Jack searched his mind, trying to remember what all he could about the royal family of Norway. "You live with the royal family?"

The girl blushed once more before pulling her scarf up over her nose to protect it from the biting cold.

"Well, yes and no…" she answered cryptically, holding out a hand for him to take. "The truth is, I always hated my life- I always have to play by everyone else's rule and I never have a moment to myself- I'm always off at some stupid, pointless gala or another, trying to kiss up to some selfish prince or someone of utter importance to help my father."

Jack suddenly remembered where he saw the girl before.

"You're the princess," he breathed as she inked her arm in with his.

"Indeed," she answered him, turning to smile at him. "I like to escape my life as a princess form time to time and just get out. The children all know well enough to keep quiet about me and to give guards false information if they should ever come looking for me."

Jack smiled at her freckled face. She was pretty, once one saw past her status in the royal line. From what he knew, she was second in line for the throne; if she married, her husband would become the crown prince, knocking her down to just being a princess.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the castle. When they arrived, Jack stopped Astrid.

"I want to see you again," he stated, boldly.

Astrid in turn smirked at him.

"My suites are up on the fourth floor- you see those dream catchers and wind chimes on that one balcony?" she asked him, pointing. Jack nodded upon spying what she was telling him. "I like to read outside before I go to bed. will you wait for me?"

"Of course," Jack smiled at her before she stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you then, Jack Frost," she whispered into his ear before entering the castle.

~xoXox~

"Your highness!"

Astrid cringed at the over hyper voice of her maid.

"There you are!" huffed the twenty-something woman, puffing as she struggled for a breath of air. "Where were you? You need to be getting ready for your birthday celebration ball!"

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" muttered Astrid as her maid all but threw the princess over her shoulder in her haste to get her up the stairs and into her suites. Astrid dared to peek out of the huge double windows and smiled when she saw Jack, sitting on the railing with staff with the G shaped tip. He waved at her and she in returned cracked a smile at him before being assaulted.

She turned around to see her maid getting out the princess's ball gown. Astrid cringed at the overdone dress, which was in her least favorite color: red.

After a bath and being wrestled into her corset, Astrid was sat down at her vanity and painted with makeup and had her long glorious black curls pulled from her scalp as the chorus of maids tackled her head. Astrid hated the giggly girls, who would always gossip and expect her to know what they were talking about, and if she didn't, they would always titter and try to catch her up on who was doing what.

Today, it was on some handsome American movie star who would be at her ball later that night.

Astrid knew better than to keep up with what they were all giggling about. She kept her mouth clamped shut for much of the time, only letting out a curse word here or there when they would pull her hair too much.

Finally, she was standing in front of her full length mirror with a look of disgust on her face.

"I just want to get tonight done and over with," she grumbled to the maids, thinking about the small stash of presents that the children from the city had given her just three hours ago.

Astrid found herself at the double doors which led to the giant staircase which overlooked the ballroom, where more suitors would be presented to her.

She was really not in the mood for tonight.

She was handed off form one snooty prince to another as she struggled not to snap and loose control of herself.

But the finally straw broke when she was trying to escape the eleventh prince who was trying to get her to dance with him.

"I'd rather not- I'm dreadfully tired…" she struggled to get his slimy hand off her wrist, but he was storng.

"But you haven't danced with anyone else all night!" he protested.

"I said, let me go!" she finally succeeded in freeing herself, only to her horror, he grabbed her glove and held it out of her reach as she scrambled to grab it back.

"Give me my glove!" she hissed, trying not to bring any unwanted attention onto herself.

"Give me a kiss, and I will return it onto your hand, dear princess," he smirked.

Finally, she lost her cool.

She slapped him hard across the face, the loud sound drawing everyone's attention to her.

She straightened up, hearing loud gasps rocketing around the room as she spied her reflection in a mirror. She closed her eyes and opened them.

Her black curls were turning white.

She ripped her jacket from her arms and gasped as she noticed her birthmarks were turning a deep blue.

"Astrid, darling, what is going on?" called out her mother, stepping forward. She paled at the sight of her only daughter transformation and steadied herself against her husband.

"I hate being a princess- give the corwn to my dear brother- I'm sure he'll enjoy it more than I have!" she snarled, feeling off her pent up fury bubbling to the surface.

"Astrid," pleaded her father.

"Enough!" she cried, covered her ears with her elaborately marked hands.

"Please, listen to me love-" reasoned her father.

"I said _**ENOUGH!**_" she finally snapped, flinging her hand out. But as she did so, spikes of ice grew from her fingertips and scattered, thin enough not to injure someone, but still powerful enough to evoke shock.

She stared at the chaos she just caused and fled the ballroom, tearing off her dress as she ran up the stairs into her suites, where she threw a dresser in front of her door to barricade anyone coming to speak to her. She quickly found an outfit which consisted of a teal blue dress with short sleeves and a knee length skirt, black leggings, a turquoise long sleeved blouse, a royal blue cloak, black gloves, earmuff and scarf. She finally grabbed her roomy leather satchel and threw everything she would need into it before flinging open the double doors and seeing Jack with a worried look on his face.

"Let's run away," was all that she said before she found herself holding onto him as he took off into the winter night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Snowflake**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After saving a girl with strange powers identical to his, Jack finds himself falling for Astrid, an enchanting singer with a mysterious and dangerous lineage…**

Jack smiled as he carried Astrid with one arm wrapped around her waist, using her powers to fly them across the night sky. He looked down at the princess in his arms and saw that she was sound asleep, her white curls dancing in the wind as he landed in a thick forest and began to make up camp for the night.

He had just gathered up firewood to start a fire when Astrid woke up with a quiet yawn.

"So it wasn't a dream," she muttered, sitting up and hugging her knees.

"Hey," smiled Jack, setting the wood down and kneeling next to her.

"Hey, yourself," she parroted back at him, giggling as she rested her head onto his chest. jack felt uncomfortable (because the time he had spent time around girls was over one hundred and thirty years ago, and things had changed defiantly,) but despite that, he found his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he hugged her closer to him. To his surprise, she was freezing cold.

"Here, let me start up a fire for you to warm up," he murmured, standing to start the fire.

"But what about you?" she asked, bolting upwards once the flame was roaring in the fire pit he had made.

"I'm useless around fire," he chuckled as she scooted closer and tugged off her gloves, raising her hands to the heat.

"I don't know if I can use my powers around fire myself," she confessed before twitching her fingers at a patch of snow on a branch above Jack's head.

The snow flipped up before falling all over the guardian's head.

"What was that for?" he squawked in ruined dignity as the princess began to giggle once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!" Astrid squeaked as Jack tackled her and began to tickle her sides.

"You should have known better than to do that!" he growled at her before she threw her head back and laughed, the sound reminding Jack of tinkling bells.

Jack noticed that there were swirling marks on her neck and before he could stop himself, he reached out and traced the birthmark. He pulled away at Astrid's quiet gasp.

"No, don't be sorry- that just felt…" she paused for a moment before blushing a dep cherry red. "That felt good."

She then removed her scarf and earmuffs and showed him how far her birthmark went around her body.

~xoXox~

The following morning, Jack woke up to find Astrid snuggled into him, using his chest as a pillow. He couldn't help but smile and blush at what had happened the night before- had they really done that?

His thoughts were answered when his pants shrank a bit at the memories of what they had done.

"Jack…" muttered Astrid, opening her ice blue eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted her softly, cupping her cheek with one hand and kissing her lips.

"Morning to you, too," she yawned, stretching out.

"We should probably move on," he muttered, standing to look for his sweatshirt. He found it a ways off, on top of a bush. After pulling it on, he turned and Saw Astrid was folding up the huge blanket she somehow or other had packed into her small satchel. After thinking that she must've used magic to pack it in, he turned and began to erase traces of them being where they had made love the night before.

He jumped as he felt icy cool hands wrap around his waist and a small weight leaning into his back.

"We ready to go?" Astrid asked him softly as he spun and caught her in his arms.

He just smiled at her as he collected his staff and rose into the air, holding onto her hands as they spun around a few times.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Jack before taking off into the clouds, smiling when he saw that Astrid was pushing the clouds away from their path.

"Where are we going?" she shouted over the whistling wind.

Jack hesitated. He didn't know what to call the North Pole, really. It wasn't his home exactly- it was more of a crash pad whenever he needed to recuperate from whatever he did that required so much of his power and energy.

He finally found his voice.

"I'm taking you to meet a few friends of mine," he stated as Astrid tucked her head beneath his chin, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her closer to him.

~xoXox~

Astrid was jostled awake by the feeling of Jack landing and awkwardly picking her up. She opened her icy blue eyes and smiled at him.

"How long had I been asleep for?" she asked as he placed her back onto he feet.

Jack shrugged. "A couple of hours, at most," he answered her, taking her hand and leading her towards a giant dome shaped thing that seemed to be protecting something. The second they both passed through the dome shaped barrior, Astrid found herself facing a giant yeti.

"Hey Phil, how's things around here?" asked Jack causally as the yeti bellowed a loud roar that seemed to echo around them.

"Umm… Jack?" squeaked Astrid, standing her ground as the yeti stared her down.

"Yeah?" The sixteen year old princess was shocked at how calm the winter spirit was, considering the fact that there was a freaking yeti glaring at them.

"I think you pissed a yeti," she finally got out, frozen to the spot.

"Naw, he's always like this," scoffed Jack just as the yeti grabbed Jack.

"Hey!" shouted Astrid, making a snowball and throwing it at the yeti. "It's not nice to grab people without asking first!"

The yeti paused and slowly turned around, giving Astrid enough time to fire off four more snowballs before the yeti picked her up by the waist using his thumb and pointing finger.

"Oi!" shouted Astrid as the yeti began to lumber towards the center of the dome, which looked like an entire village of Russian styled houses.

"Take it easy, Astrid- Phil always greets me like that, isn't that right?" smirked the cocky lad, earning him a look of apparent disapproval from the yeti.

"Jack?" Astrid finally managed to reign in her panicked state and used her powers to hurl a snowball at him, which ended up being an awkward snoeball fight as they both dangled from the yeti's hands, the giant taking them to a rather large warehouse-looking building.

"Jack!"

Astrid tossed one last snowball at him before turning the best she could in her undignified state to see a rather large man with a long white beard and flannel shirt coming towards then. In the backround, Astrid could see elves tinkering away at toys. At the sight of the yeti, the elves jumped up and began running around, bumping into each other and falling down with squeaks of terror.

"Calm down, it's only me!" scoffed Jack as the yeti dumped him in a heap, then took the time to gently place the young princess down on her two feet, patting her head with an oversized finger before lumbering away.

"I see you bought a friend with you, Jack m'boy!" bellowed the man, slamming a hand the size of platters into Jack's back, making him fall down once more. Astrid couldn't help but giggle at him. Her laughter was cut off as the bearded man turned his attention onto her. "What's your name, young child?"

Astrid managed to collect herself, dipping into a low curtsy. "My name is Crown Princess Astrid of Norway, kind sire. Might I inquire as to what your name is?"


End file.
